


Night Before The Festival

by Zehntacles



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Hi, Monika here! It's the night before the big festival for the Literature Club and the club member you've spent preparing for tomorrow with wants to get to know you much more intimately. Enjoy a passionate evening with Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri or, of course, Monika. That's me! Do you promise to re-read my chapter the most?





	1. Chapter 1

"What is this...?" Her voice wavering, a hint of fear along with a lifetime of sadness and confusion. "I'm supposed to be happy right now. I always thought this would be the happiest moment for me. But why...? Even now... Why won't the rainclouds go away? They're not going away at all." Tears fall down her face like the drops of rain from the clouds that haunted her. Despite this moment of what should have been happiness and relief Sayori wasn't able to feel any of it.

Only moments ago you had just excused your other club member from your home. Having invited them over to assist you with preparations for the school festival that was to take place tomorrow. It would have been a fun way to spend your weekend if not for the worry that had come previous. Sayori's confession of the despair she'd been plagued with nearly all her life. The depression that even now was haunting her. You had wanted to be there for her, to support her like you should have always done but hadn't. Maybe too caught up in yourself to see it or maybe Sayori was that good at keeping her true feelings hidden away. But now with all of it laid bare you'd done the same and confessed your love to her and desire to be by her side and help her through it. 

Unfortunately it didn't seem to be helping her. 

To be honest you didn't know how to help her exactly. There was just the desire to be by her side and support her, for her to no longer be in pain. You reassure Sayori that it was likely her feelings wouldn't change immediately but you'd still be there to help her along the way. Hesitantly she agrees with you and the embraced you'd held together slowly comes apart, leaving your best friend before you a shadow of the image you'd known her to be. In hope of lightening the mood you suggest the festival tomorrow would be your first date with her. She wipes her tears away and gives a small smile along with that small laugh that you're just now realizing has been a pleasant sound in the background of your life for so many years now. 

"What are you saying? I don't want to think about those things, you know? I want everything to be the same as it always has been. Even if we really are... a couple. I don't know if I could handle anything more right now..." The smile drifts away from her face as she considers the weight of the situation she's in. Her emotions which you'd previously taken for granted as unshakable are now under your scrutiny as you watch for the tiniest shifts in her behavior. Sayori's feelings that were once a sturdy bridge you had always considered strong and reliable were now revealed to be barely supported by her greatest of efforts for everyone that needed her to lift them up. You let her know it's fine and that you can take things as slowly as she needed to. Supporting her well being was your greatest concern now.

"Hey..." Sayori began as she seemed to be lifting herself out of the deep thoughts that were the "rainclouds" she wished would clear her mind. "Even if I get really, really sad... this is the best thing for me... right?" Her question is almost more than you know how to respond to. Rather than rushing to an answer you ask Sayori if this is still making her feel sad.

"I-I don't know... I don't understand what I'm feeling. It felt like a bunch of thorns when you told me you love me..." Her voice wavers with uncertainty, as if she doesn't know herself if she should say these things. It had only been an hour ago Sayori had confessed the weight she'd been carrying her whole life to you and now she was walking into another situation she was afraid of. However that sad smile, what might have been her true smile, came out to meet you again. "But that's why I want to trust you. You know what's best for me..."

You tell her that's the truth, wanting to take some of that weight off of her shoulders so she doesn't have to bear it all. But the truth is you don't know what you're doing. The uncertainty building in yourself realizing the importance of what you're proposing to her. The only thing you can be certain of is that you love Sayori and she loves you. But how to help her through her feelings when neither of you truly understood them was a daunting task. So much you could feel a hint of why Sayori found her emotions scary with every turn of them. Providing comfort was easy and natural enough for you but what more could you be doing? What is the thing you should be doing?

Maybe that was more than you could answer today in the moment, but you wanted to help her get back to how things were before like she wanted. When it seemed like there were no rainclouds in the skies. You wanted to take the bitter away from Sayori's sweet. Just enough to show her why all her friends loved her.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Sayori said slowly as she turned to leave, but only got halfway as your hand reached out to hold hers. An act that surprised both of you. "What? What's wrong?"

You didn't understand why yourself but there was a nagging feeling in your mind. Something dreadful in the pit of your stomach, an awareness that you couldn't place but wouldn't leave you alone in the moment. Fearful yourself you tell Sayori that for some reason you're feeling scared too. As of right now you just don't want to be separated from her. It was as if you left her alone for a moment something terrible might happen despite being unable to understand what it was. Unspoken are your worst fears but hesitantly you suggest Sayori spend the night at your place. 

She takes her hand back and looks at you in shock. "I don't think... I'm not sure if... I'm ready to do something like that." Sayori stammers, caught off guard by this suggestion. "I know I came over here today but honestly I just wanted to hide in my room. It feels safer in there than out here. Besides I'm supposed to be available if Monika wants to talk to me online."

You didn't want to do anything disrespectful with Sayori, but you didn't want to leave her alone for the night. Thinking it over you ask Sayori if it's okay if you can sleep on her floor tonight in her room? There wasn't a need to make it complicated, it would just be a sleep over like when you were kids. Just for tonight so that your own rainclouds would leave. Sayori ponders it carefully as if she's unwilling to drop her guard to you that much. Confessing your feelings had already been a big step and neither of you were kids anymore. Sleeping together in the same room suggested things between the opposite sexes. 

"Okay." Sayori eventually said. "Just for tonight. But um... don't tell Monika, okay?" That was a request you could easily agree to, after all you were going to keep your relationship hidden from your friends until Sayori was comfortable to go further anyway. Heading back into your own house to get some pajamas for tonight you prepared for your first sleepover at Sayori's in years. 

While it had been awkward at first being together with Sayori in her room you were grateful that somehow things seemed to fall into a level of mundane and comfort after enough time had passed. Monika never did reach back out to Sayori so it left the two of you to just find things to do together to pass the time. For a while you were on your phone while Sayori was at her computer before eventually watching things on video sharing sites together. Before long you were both just making small talk and after a simple dinner it was getting late enough to start heading for bed. Sayori found some blankets and pillows for you to use while sleeping on her floor and you managed to help her clean up her room enough that there was somewhere to sleep. A quick change into your pajamas after alternating trips to use the restroom and you were both laying down in the dark to sleep. 

Aside from the sound of the air conditioning running through her house everything was quiet and you suddenly began to wonder if you snored in your sleep or not. It would have been pretty embarrassing to insist on coming over only to ruin a good nights sleep for your new girlfriend. But thankfully Sayori had never mentioned anything of the sort in the past so you decided to let yourself relax and drift off. You would have managed to be on your way to slumbering dreams had it not been for the soft sounds you could hear in the dark. That of a young woman whimpering from above you in her bed.

You quietly call out Sayori's name in the dark but there wasn't a response back. After a while it becomes clear that the sounds she was making were in her sleep, completely unaware of them. Similar to a dog making quiet barking noises as they slept but instead it sounded like Sayori was struggling to hold back tears. Sitting up from your sleeping position you could see her form curled up under her blanket, facing away from you in the dark. Listening to her tortured sounds was painful but it was unclear what you should be doing in this situation. Was it better to leave her be? If you disturbed her she might get upset that she kept you awake and ask you to leave. But if she was this bothered by her own issues when she let her guard completely down you had to wonder if you shouldn't be doing something to help her through it. Maybe it was the more foolish of options to choose but slowly you stood up and began to approach her bed. 

Gently you reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, not shaking her and hoping she would stay asleep. To your relief not only did Sayori not wake up but her whimpering began to subside the longer your hand stayed on her shoulder. If you stayed like this all night there wasn't any way you were going to be able to function tomorrow so very carefully you crawled into bed with Sayori, staying above her bedsheets while she was below. It was difficult trying to not wake her up but thankfully with enough time you were able to get yourself into a position that was comfortable enough without touching her with anything other than your hand. Letting out a sigh of your own you let your eyes close and sleep overtake you. 

"Hey." A voice called out to you in the dark, a hand gently tugging at your wrist. "Hey um... what's going on?" It was Sayori speaking to you, slowly rousing you from your sleep. You could feel her hand grip your wrist and shake it around. "How come you're in my bed?" 

It took a moment to realize this wasn't right after you'd slipped into her bed either. Clearly some time had passed and it was later on in the night. Evident by the fact that your own body had moved closer to Sayori's to the point you were against her back. Further more your hand had moved from her shoulder to over her stomach and was currently holding her in a hug. As your senses were slowly returning to you it was becoming obvious the position you started in had changed to one that was much more intimate. Trying to clear your mind you wrestled for the right response to her question and could only come up with on the spot that you were sorry and would leave if she wanted. 

"I was just... surprised is all." Sayori said, not immediately pushing away from you. "I didn't think you'd do something this bold I guess? I mean we only just agreed to start dating." She asked, her head turning slightly towards you in the dark. "You didn't ask to come over just for this did you?" You let her know that was certainly not why you'd asked to come over tonight. But that you felt like being closer to her would have helped you sleep easier. Leaving out the fact you could hear her sad noises in the dark while she slept. "I see... I guess it's okay then." She finally concludes making your body ease up in tension. "Though I'm not sure we can sleep with you like that." Apologizing to her you pull your hand off of her stomach but Sayori continues. "No, that was okay... I meant the other thing." 

Curious what she could be referring to Sayori shifted her weight in the bed and you could feel your erection pressing firm against her behind. Realizing the massive mistake you'd just made you apologize profusely and turn your body around in bed so your back was to Sayori. There was a little relief in hearing her giggle at your embarrassment despite feeling awful you'd been caught in such a position. No wonder she'd thought you'd come over just to get in bed with her. You try to make it go away with thoughts about things other than the girl next to you but it wasn't working so it seemed sleeping with this bit of discomfort in your pants was your punishment for the night. Not completely unearned based on your actions. 

"You can't sleep like that, can you?" Sayori asked nervously, though you let her know it's fine and that you'd just have to deal with it. Promising to keep facing the other way while you both slept. Quiet returned to the bedroom but Sayori didn't fall back asleep, you could feel her next to you still awake and wondering if maybe you'd made things to awkward for her to be able to sleep comfortable tonight. After a while Sayori moved around in bed again and turned to face you. "I think I know how to help. If you trust me?" She suggested. You didn't know what she meant by that but you did say you trusted her and Sayori seemed happy to hear those words. "Okay, sit up for me please?" 

Moving your body around to do what she asked you sat up in her bed, back pressed against the pillow. You could hear the sounds of the night outside through the window behind you in the dark. While in your position you suddenly felt Sayori's hands move over your lap and lightly pull at your pajama bottoms. It was surprising to feel those soft fingers in such an area and you ask Sayori if she was sure about what she was doing. 

"I mean... I know it's uncomfortable for boys to be like that, right?" She asked from her position in front of you. "Besides I've seen things online where... you know... people do stuff like this together. So I think I know what I'm doing. Eheheh." Sayori laughed nervously not making you feel much more confident but you lifted yourself up to let her pull away your pajama bottoms more easily. Once they were off her fingers went back over your boxers and unbuttoned them, your erection easily rising up out of the area where she'd freed it. "Oh... it's bigger than I thought it'd be." There was a tone of hesitation to her voice as she felt what was in front of her. "Okay so... I'll do this for you tonight so you feel better, okay?" Helping others was what made Sayori feel happiest and you wondered if this was for her as much as it was for you. Agreeing to her terms Sayori began her work. 

It was obvious she was new to this which was in a way comforting. Sayori was naturally kind of clumsy but you didn't want to learn tonight as well that she'd been doing this sort of thing a lot with other boys along with all of her own personal demons she was wrestling with. Leaning back against the pillow you let out a content sigh feeling her soft hands and fingers rub along your cock gently. She had the basic idea of what to do with it but was often changing her hand position to see what would feel best for her. 

"Are you enjoying it?" Sayori asked from below and you let her know you were, though not mentioning her lack of consistency with her hands grip and movements was a little awkward. "It's funny, I thought you would have been finished by now. Should I move faster?" She asked, gripping harder and pulling at your cock. You quickly inform her after a few to hard tugs that that wasn't the case, looking avoid any more painful movements through her inexperience. Understanding she was a little too rough Sayori laughs nervously. "Sorry I've never really done anything like this before." You let her know that's okay and that she doesn't need to worry about making it faster or harder, she's been doing just fine. Not wanting to discourage her at all. "Hmmm... okay, I have another idea." 

Moving around on the bed you feel Sayori separate your legs apart further and come closer to you. In the dark Sayori's lips gently meet your cock and give the head a little kiss, making you gasp in surprise from the sudden contact. Sayori understood she was getting somewhere here and gave you more small kisses along your shift, using her tongue to gently lick along you. Finding her hand in the dark you give it a small squeeze, Sayori squeezing it back and pulling her hand back to her so she could brace herself. Opening her mouth and slipping her cock between her lips while she sucked at it. 

She was still slow and awkward at the task, more than once you had to let her know to be careful her teeth didn't touch your erection while she moved. However it did feel amazing and Sayori was dedicated to making it enjoyable. Each time her head going down you could feel her test herself to see how much more she could take. Feeling ambitious or dedicated Sayori moved her head down to take as much of you as she could, pulling back suddenly and coughing as she had gotten more in her mouth than expected. You lay a hand on her shoulder and ask if she's okay and between coughs Sayori assures you she's fine. 

"Sorry, I went a little too far I guess." Sayori said. "Are you still enjoying it?" You let her know you were but didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "I don't feel bad at all... it's kind of nice." She confessed. "Knowing I can make you feel really good like this, it makes me feel good too." Tenderly Sayori used her hands to guide your cock back into her mouth, her head moving down again and sucking gently at you. Your own hand moved from her shoulder over her head and began to gently pet her hair while she moved. In the dark you could see Sayori's legs moving up and down as she worked as if she really was having a good time with you. Moving her head down again Sayori took as much as she could, gagging a little and pulling back up just above your dick to catch her breath. 

"Almost that time..." Sayori said sounding nearly disappointed with herself. "Say if you want to... you know... push down on me? Use your hand to get it in more, I wouldn't really mind it." You ask Sayori if she isn't worried she'll choke and she shakes her head in the dark. "It's okay, I think I'm starting to get it. I'll tap your leg if it's too much. But let me know if you're going to finish okay?" You agree to Sayori's requests, not wanting to deny her anything she asked but surprised this was something she wanted. Going along with it you keep your hand on Sayori's head and gently press down as she bobs against your cock. 

You're hesitant to move your hand against her but Sayori doesn't ever fight against it. In fact the first time she moves her head down to swallow as much of your cock as she can you don't even offer any assistance. However the second time Sayori puts her hand on top of yours, directing you to push her down as she deep throats your cock. Before long you don't need Sayori's guidance anymore as feeling her suck on you is so good you begin to move your hips up to meet her mouth. Hand pressing down on her head like she asked of you. There are small gagging sounds from her throat but she never gives you the signal to stop, and trusting her request from earlier you don't. Her blowjob is so intense that before long you tell Sayori you're about to cum. She pulls back from her position on your cock but keeps her mouth around it. Using her hand now to pumping your wet erection against her tongue. 

When you start to cum Sayori lets out a sound of surprise but doesn't take her mouth away. Instead letting you shoot off everything inside of her lips as she collected it in her mouth. When you were finally done Sayori pulled her mouth away, her cheeks puffed out with your collected reward for her efforts. After a few hard swallows Sayori lets out a long sigh to catch her breath. "Eheheh. Was that a good job?" You let her know it was the best thing you'd ever felt in your life. Sayori gives you another one of the best feelings ever as she cuddles up to you with a hug. "I'm glad... I'm really really glad, you know? That I made you feel good." Letting her know that she has always made you feel good Sayori gives your arm a powerful hug against her chest and holds you tightly. "It's still hard for me to think about it. I liked making you feel good but it's weird when I think about it for a while. I just want to stay feeling this way..."

Deciding it would be best to not talk anymore tonight you agree to let her just enjoy feeling this way instead of analyzing it right now. Slipping under her blanket with Sayori you have her help you button your boxers back up and let her grip onto your body like one of her stuffed animals. It was a weird turn of events tonight compared to how your day had started but if nothing else you were glad you were able to give her something. Even if all it was was her being allowed to give you something. As she asked you let your own head rest on the pillows and eyes drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and you'd face those problems then.


	2. Yuri

Earlier this week you had agreed to meet up with Yuri to assist with the preparations for the festival tomorrow. Deciding on making a banner and decorations for those that would visit the club room you and Yuri had worked together carefully with paint brushes, paper and in one case a knife she had brought for cutting decorated ribbons. The knife had silver handle with an intricate pattern of waves etched into it. The blade itself was gently tinted blue. Since cutting the ribbons was finished Yuri had closed and pocketed the knife allowing the two of you to focus on your work. For the most part. 

After an unexpected move on your part there was a small accident where you had gotten droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck. Thankfully missing her clothes by some small miracle. After cleaning her off with a towel the two of you found yourselves in a surprisingly intimate moment. It wasn't that you disliked being close to her but it was certainly new and had caught you off guard when she asked for your hand to stay at her face for longer than intended with the warm wash cloth. Once the moment had passed the two of you were able to continue your work and managed to finish with every task.

"I think it came out better than I expected." Yuri said admiring the work you'd both put in. The banner you'd made for the literature club was a lovely color of a day lit sky giving way to night. "I'm really happy with the results." You agreed with her assessment and asked if she had planned on adding the lettering for the banner now. However Yuri had already thought ahead on this. "Ah, not yet... It needs to dry first." 

That made sense but the amount of time it would take for all the paint to dry would have been longer than she planned on staying. Considering you'd used the majority of the day putting everything together you brought up this concern with Yuri. "Well... perhaps it would be best to leave it here, then have you bring it in the morning. I can do the lettering in the classroom before the event starts. Is that okay?" You agreed with Yuri's suggestion, having no problem with keeping track of the banner for her until the festival tomorrow. "Wonderful. In that case... I don't think there's anything more for us to do here." 

After Yuri's confirmation that everything was finished you let out a large sigh of relief. "Ahaha. You say that like you're glad it's over. Was I wrong to assume that you were at least enjoying yourself a little bit?" You assure her that it had nothing to do with the time you spent together. There was just a weight lifted with managing to complete all your work in time with nothing left over. "I see. I am, too. I was a little concerned about time..." Yuri admits thinking to herself. "I need to start making dinner soon." Hearing that you admit to Yuri a little disappointment knowing she was out of time for you to spend together. 

"Well..." Yuri thinks to herself carefully, as if she was weighing many options inside her mind at your words. Finally she came to a decision. "I suppose I don't really get many opportunities to take a day for myself. Maybe I could stay for a while longer?" There wasn't any argument to having Yuri spend the evening with you, happy to have her company. But without a direction or task to complete you felt hesitation as you tried to decide how to entertain your guest. However Yuri was ready to let you know what she was interested in. "If it's alright, can I look around your room some? I haven't been over to another person's home very often." It was a little odd having someone ask if they could snoop through your things but you relented to her request, not wanting Yuri to feel awkward. She seemed happy to get an opportunity to learn more about you and began to pick through your things (though she made sure to ask permission first in case there was anything she shouldn't touch.)

In the end this worked out in both of your favors as it gave a subject for you to discuss together. Yuri eager to discuss all the personal items she found interesting and letting you share various stories about yourself with her. There was a genuine smile on her face as she learned more, taking note of everything that was special to you. Before long this lead to a tour of the house as a whole where you got Yuri acquainted with your home. Eventually making your way downstairs together the two of you ended up in your kitchen where Yuri discovered just how long she'd stayed over at the sight of the clock on your stove. 

"Oh no, I've kept you busy all this time." Yuri realized but you let her know it wasn't a problem. In fact you really enjoyed having her over for as long as she did. Without warning Yuri made he way to your fridge and opened it, leaning over to look inside. "Hmm... what did you plan to make for dinner tonight?" She asked and you admitted that you hadn't given it much thought. Since you were both working on the project today dinner was likely going to be something quick and easy. Closing your fridge Yuri then opened your cabinets to get an idea of everything you had, not hesitating now as she searched through your things boldly. "Yes, I think I can work with all of this." Not understanding what she meant Yuri had a pleasant smile on her face. 

"Well since I tied you up all day I think it's only fair I treat you to a home cooked meal, don't you think?" Yuri offered which took you by surprise. She'd mentioned previously the need to return home to make dinner herself. But to haver her cook for you felt like you were imposing upon her original plans. Though Yuri saw it differently. "It's not causing me any trouble. The truth is I don't really get to cook like this. I mean... for someone else, like this. Together." Working through her shyness Yuri was summoning her courage. "Unless you'd rather I leave it to you?" 

You hadn't expected her to offer something as kind as cooking for your tonight. Wondering about her original plans you ask if staying later will be a problem but Yuri assures you it's fine. "There's nothing to be concerned about. If you'll let me take over your kitchen I'll show you what I can do. Natsuki might be the queen of baking but I'm not without some skill with a cooking knife." Since she wanted to do it you tell her it's fine and Yuri nearly giggled in delight. "I'm really looking forward to this opportunity." Pulling out her phone Yuri began tapping away at the screen. You couldn't tell if she was texting someone or looking something up, but decided it would be rude to pry into it. So taking a seat nearby you let her go to work. 

She let you know it was okay if you wanted to relax while she cooked, but you informed her you'd rather be here with her. Not minding the company Yuri began to pull out the ingredients she'd need and the utensils to use them. Interestingly Yuri carefully examined your kitchen knife set over all other things, as if she were studying how well you took care of them. Earlier she'd mentioned her knife collection so that probably meant she had a good understanding of what a strong knife was compared to a regular or dull blade. Thankfully your kitchen tools passed her inspection and Yuri began to work. Every so often asking you where things were kept and making small talk while she prepared the food. As she was wrapping up you took it upon yourself to set the dinner table for two and when it was done there was a perfect home made meal on each plate. 

"I hope you enjoy it." Yuri said but you already felt confident you would. The smell was enough to tell you she'd gone all out. Once you sunk your teeth into you let Yuri know it was delicious and she was very pleased to hear it. "I'm so happy. It's like I'm a house wife making dinner for you." She admitted and seemed to realize in the moment that it was a bit forward. "Ah! I didn't mean to say something that embarrassing..." You let Yuri know it was alright and there was nothing wrong for enjoying the moment. She was still bashful about her words but took comfort in you assuring her and enjoyed dinner. 

When you were finished you took the plates for her into the kitchen and cleaned things up alongside each other. With the two of you working together it didn't take long before everything was put away and found yourselves once again free of all required tasks. Standing awkwardly together you thanked Yuri for making you both dinner and she let you know it was all her pleasure. Neither one of you seemed to want to part ways and trying to find some excuse for an extension you asked Yuri if she wanted to rest a bit before heading home. "Well... I probably shouldn't stay here too long. But I would like to sit for a while before having to depart." Not so secretly thankful for this you offer Yuri to head to the living room and she follows you for a rest on the couch. 

"This was really nice." Yuri said, placing her purse on the coffee table while you both relaxed. Its presence was a sad reminder this night couldn't go on forever but you were enjoying every extra minute. "It's pretty rare I ever stay over at someone's house this late." You let her know it was also rare you ever had someone over like this but you were very thankful she decided to do it. Agreeing with you Yuri turned her head downward towards the carpet. "May I ask you for a favor? Tomorrow when we see everyone at the literature club, is it alright if we kept all of tonight to ourselves?" That was easy enough to agree to. Not that you were ashamed of having Yuri over at your house but if any kind of rumors started Yuri probably wouldn't be able to take the scrutiny from the other girls. Once you let her know you'd keep it a secret she seemed to let go of a breath she'd been holding in and smiled. "Thank you." 

Moving closer to you on the couch Yuri leaned into you and rested her head on your shoulder. You didn't expect such a bold move from her but didn't mind at all. In fact if you were being honest this was the kind of thing you'd hoped for tonight but didn't believe would happen when Yuri visited. Her arms wrapped around yours as she snuggled into you. "It's warm" Yuri whispered and you put a hand over one of hers, snuggling along with her. The feeling was warm and it was undeniably soft being gripped against her chest. "I can't believe I got it." She said almost to herself and you asked her what it was she got. "The perfect evening." Yuri admitted and leaned herself fulling into you.

In this embrace it really did make for the perfect evening. You wondered just how many more you could spend with Yuri like this? There was a temptation to ask her but you didn't want to disturb her as she was resting. Instead just letting the moment hang like it was and the quiet surround you. Yuri's fingers laced together with yours and she turned her head to look up at you. Her eyes in a deep gaze like when she was lost in thought reading her books. Those eyes slowly closed and her lips came together. As if caught in her trance you moved in to her silent invitation and kissed her lips. Yuri took in a breath through her nose as you felt her fingers grip yours tighter at the kiss before breaking it and slowly pulling away from each other.

Her eyes blinked a few times as if she was coming out of her daze as she realized what happened. "Wait... did we... did we just...?" You nodded to her and could feel her fingers grip your hand and arm tighter. "Oh my God, I'm an idiot." Yuri said looking away. "I can't believe I just did that without thinking." Her hands started to slip away from yours but you held fast gently and she stayed by your side. Letting Yuri know it wasn't like she was alone in this action as you had kissed her too. Fingers laced with yours again as she stayed but was blushing furiously. "Still that was so dumb of me. I just went and did that without even asking or... I don't know." Head leaning on your shoulder again you patted her hand, not sure what words were the right ones to say but wanting to her to know it was fine. More than fine really, you'd gotten the chance to actually kiss the beautiful girl next to you. 

"You don't just feel sorry for me, right?" Yuri asked suddenly which caught you by surprise. "Usually people think I'm pretty strange. That I act weird or that I look weird. So you're not... taking pity on me because you feel bad, are you?" She was struggling with more self doubt than you realized but you assured her that that wasn't the case. Everything had happened today was because you enjoyed being with her. "Okay... sometimes I wonder. I'm not as capable as the other girls. I'm also not as cute as them. Everyone else is really effeminate and pretty and I'm... kind of a big cow." Those last words didn't sound like something Yuri would normally say. You recalled she'd mentioned people had made fun of her for not just her habits but her body in the past. Reassuring her again you let Yuri know not only was she just as cute as any of the girls in the club but her figure made her especially effeminate. After all anyone that made those kind of jokes about her were probably jealous. 

"Jealous of me? I can't imagine it." Yuri said but snuggled against your arm. "Still hearing you say those things makes me feel better. Like I don't have to be worried all the time about what others think." She tilted her head up to you again and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "If it's okay may we... kiss again?" Instead of speaking you just nod and leaned towards Yuri, lips meeting once more. Now that she was thinking about it you could feel she was stiffer than the previous kiss, as if she was trying to perform for you. Wanting to help her relax you pulled your hand from her fingers and ran it through her long hair against the back of her head. She let out of breath of surprise but it got her into the mood as she leaned into and became focused on her enjoyment over trying to please you. When your lips parted again Yuri was smiling shyly and hugged your arm tight against her chest. 

"S-say...I um... I was wondering something. Can you... maybe... turn off the lights?" Yuri asked in a quiet voice. Things would be a lot more intimate together in the dark and you couldn't see any reason to disagree with her request. Standing up from the couch you proceeded through the house, turning off the lights in the living room and the rooms adjacent. Thankfully you knew your way around well enough that there wasn't any fear of bumping into something and making a fool of yourself. Once the lights were out you made your way back to the couch and sat next to Yuri, only able to see her outline. "Wow, I guess it really is late. It's so dark already." She commented with how little light there was to see.

You felt a soft hand reach for yours and met it with your own, Yuri keeping a hold of your arm as she moved closer to you. Though something felt very different this time when she hugged you against her chest. Instead of the soft feeling of being pressed against Yuri's sweater you could feel warm, bare skin. Her head leaned up again and you moved to meet her lips in a kiss, Yuri much more passionate now. Her mouth parted for the kiss to become deeper and feeling brave you let your hand rise up to cup Yuri's breast. A pleased moan breathed into her kiss as your fingers gently caressed. 

When the kiss parted Yuri leaned up to your ear, her voice quivering with excitement. "I want to... to do something. Something for you." You felt a shaking hand move down over your lap and rub against it. "Something I want to do with this body you like so much. M-m-may I?" She was still nervous even this far along and you gently let her know you'd happily go along with what wished. "Okay... good, I'm glad." Yuri said happily and moved off of the couch, onto the carpet and on her knees. You could hear her opening up her purse to get something and after a few moments there were those soft hands again over the front of your belt trying to remove it. Letting her work you move your body around to allow Yuri to take away your garments until there was nothing left below the waste. 

"Wow, this is it." Yuri said in amazement in the dark, fingers touching your erection and exploring it with her hands. "I've read about it a lot before but I've never seen one. W-well I guess I still haven't s-seen it..." Yuri stammered nervously but didn't take her hands away. There was something wet and smooth on her palms that let her hands move swiftly with no resistance. You asked Yuri what it was as she was cutely surprised by the question. "Oh, you noticed? I guess of course you'd notice since I'm touching your... it's some lotion meant to help things... move easier." You imagined if you could see Yuri's face right now it would be very red in the cheeks. Not asking her why she was carrying something like this in her purse you just let her know it felt nice and she was happy to hear that. "I'm going to do something else nice now. I've been wanting to try this for... for a while." 

Your legs were spread further apart and Yuri moved closer to you, a soft and warm grip enveloping your erection. You could see Yuri's figure moving in the darkness and feel her breasts grip around your cock as she moved herself up and down. "It fits right between them." Yuri said happily as she continued to stroke you with her breasts, being rather quiet as she worked but moving with enthusiasm. "Does it feel good?" She asked in the dark and you answered honestly telling her it felt amazing. "I'm happy. I wanted to do this for someone that appreciated me. Appreciated how I am as a person... how I looked." Her breath was coming out louder now and you could feel the heat of it hit your stomach as she stroked you. "I wanted to give it to someone that really loved it..." 

Even at a slower pace Yuri was bringing you closer and closer and you let her know that you could climax soon. Hearing that Yuri stopped for a moment and in the dark you couldn't see what kind of a face she was making. Asking her if there was anything wrong Yuri took a moment to respond. "No it's... nothing is wrong. I know you would want to... you know... finish. Just, before you do... um..." Her hands stopped gripping her breasts and she leaned up on her knees. Pressing her body against yours and hugging around your torso. "Can we do something else? Something um... m-m-more?" She asked nervously. You weren't sure what that meant but at this moment you were willing to agree to nearly anything she wanted. Accepting her request Yuri leaned up to kiss your lips again. "Okay! Just a minute." 

Leaving you again you could hear Yuri rummaging inside of her purse once more. When she returned to you she was kneeling again. "So if we do something... a lot more... you won't think less of me right? Think I'm easy or... or a slut?" Yuri asked nervously and you let her know you'd never think that about her. After considering your words Yuri nodded to herself in the darkness. "Okay then, here it goes." She said and you could hear her rip something open like a paper seal. Then she took your cock in hand and slowly slid a condom over it. "I... got this recently. I didn't think I'd use it tonight but... it's like a knife, right? Better to have it and not need it than the other way around?" The words were said with a nervous laugh. "I read that in a book once..." Petting her hair and kissing the top of her head you let her know she had a point. That also she just proved in this moment that she was certainly very cute. 

Letting out a happy sigh Yuri asked you to kneel down on the carpet as well. Going along with her request you got to your knees like she asked so you were on the same level. She put her arms around you in a hug and you hugged her back tightly, noting how nice it felt to have her embraced you like this. She began whispering in your ear. "So I wanted to get... more... intimate. But I still want to um... be a virgin. For marriage. Technically, at least." Yuri confessed. "I guess it sounds silly since we're together like this right now but it's still something I want. So for us to still be intimate there was something I wanted to try. Stay still, okay?"

Releasing her embrace Yuri left you and turned her body around, getting down onto all fours. Her hand reached back and took a hold of your cock, gripping it in her fingers and pulling it up between her legs, against her pussy. Yuri let out a moan as she rubbed herself against it and you fought every desire to push forward and enter her. After a moment of enjoying herself Yuri brought your cock up farther and pushed her hips back as you felt the tip press against her ass. "J-just... just go slow for me? Okay?" It was surprising she wanted to do this but you didn't deny her request. Slowly pushing forward as you felt the tip enter into her. 

"Oh! Oh it's... nngh!" Yuri panted and you stopped moving. "It's okay... I didn't expect it to feel this intense." Catching her breath Yuri motioned for you to continue and you slowly pressed inside of Yuri as she endured the pressure. Worried you asked her if she was in pain and Yuri took a moment to respond. "It... hurts a little. It's okay though... you don't have to worry. I want it." Yuri admitted and you agreed, gently placing your hands on her hips as you pressed deeper into her. She was moaning louder now with each movement but never asked you to stop. Your cock slowly working in and out of her ass while she endured with pained and pleasured moans. 

"Nnngh! Oh that's... better!" Yuri said through a sharp inhale of breath. "It's better now... you can move... you can move..." You assume she meant you could move faster and you slowly pick up the pace as you push into Yuri as she continued to take deep gasps. "Kyaaah! Oh I can feel it! I wanted this!" Through each cry out Yuri seemed to become more entranced with what was happening. All fear and hesitation leaving her as you kept pushing inside of Yuri while the resistance that was there before faded away with each thrust. "It's like I can't think. Nnngah! I can't think and I don't want to!" 

Leaning forward you use a hand to brace yourself on the couch and the other to reach around and grab her breast, squeezing it tightly. Yuri moans in delight and arched her back. "I want you to squeeze them! If you love them you can use them how you want." Your fingers found her nipple in the dark and gently pulled at it, noting that Yuri seems to enjoy it more as things became the rougher. "Oh that's it! If you love me... if you love me you can use me how you want!" Holding on hard to the couch and Yuri your hips moved faster and faster until you felt yourself release inside of her. Even with the condom on Yuri gasped feeling your body pump inside of her, shaking as she took it all with delight. "Yes... yes... I wanted it so badly." She said through deep gasps as you slowly pulled yourself out.

Once you were both separated Yuri fell onto her side and collapsed on the carpet, panting hard. You were tired too after your work but feeling wonderful along with her. Removing the condom you placed it aside and moved closer to Yuri who was stuck to her spot on the ground. Leaning forward you kissed her cheek and took her hand in yours. She was still panting for air but gripped your hand hard and held it happily. Your other hand rested on top of hers and gently slid down her arm. 

That was when you felt something warm and wet. 

It wasn't like the lotion she'd placed on her hands. You could still feel that on her palm and it had a soft and gliding feeling against the skin. This was thicker and didn't seem like sweat. Also it seemed to be concentrated all on her forearm. Yuri seemed to realize what you were doing and whispered. "Wait..." Pulling your hand up from her arm you smelt what was on it and noted it was very different than what you expected. "Wait." Yuri whispered again but you were already standing up and heading for the light switch. "Wait!" Flipping it on you turned back to her again. 

Yuri was holding her arm under her body. She wasn't attempting to hide any part of her naked form, instead just keeping that arm out of sight. "No. No no no..." Repeating the word to herself and in the newly lit room you could see the knife Yuri had used earlier to cut the ribbons was on the carpet nearby. "No. Please no. Not this." Looking at your hand you could see the red smears of blood and rushing back over to her side you gently pulled Yuri up to a sitting position. Her cleavage was now smeared as well with the blood coming from her forearm and Yuri had tears in her eyes as she looked at you. "Nooooooo..." She sobbed as your eyes landed upon what she'd been trying to hide from you.

She'd cut herself with the knife. It had to have been while you were having sex, there wasn't any other point where she could have done it. Tears running from her eyes and blood from her arm Yuri looked away ashamed. Holding her arm like it was some sort of object that she was going to be scolded for breaking. Gently taking her hand you asked if she'd come with you to the bathroom and Yuri nodded through her tears, standing up and following you.

Sitting on the edge of your bathtub Yuri held her arm out while you carefully cleaned her cuts and applied bandages over the wounds. She was silent the entire time but didn't fight your efforts, just looking downward at the floor. When everything was finished and the blood smears were washed away you sat next to her on the tub, both still naked but in a drastically different mood from previous. After a few moments you put you arm around Yuri's shoulders and thankfully she leaned against you. Silence filled the room while you stayed close to one another and eventually you managed to ask her if she did this a lot. 

"Sometimes." Yuri confessed, seemingly afraid to say more. You let her know that you think her arm will be okay and she just nodded. Looking over her body you could see on her other arm there were faint traces of scars. This clearly wasn't the first time she'd done this to herself. "Do you hate me?" She asked fearfully and you let her know that you did not. You were just confused and worried about her. "That's why I... I didn't know if it was okay. Okay to let you see me. The real me. I just... I was stupid again. I didn't think. I didn't think!" Tears were coming to her anew and you stayed by her side wanting to comfort her but at a loss for the right words. You give her some time to calm and deciding to press on asked her why she did it. 

"It feels good." Yuri confessed. "I bet that sounds weird, right? That it feels good to hurt myself? It does though, I like the way it feels when I do." She explained calmly, as if she'd been rehearsing this in her mind. "Before when people made fun of me or just... just were mean to me... I'd do it and it would make me feel better. Like I was cutting out the bad parts of myself. But sometimes I do it when I feel good too, because it just makes me feel even better." She looked up at you with sad eyes. "This probably sounds insane, doesn't it? Weirdo Yuri likes to cut herself to get off. Who wouldn't have seen that coming? I'm sorry that I made you... I should leave!" Standing up quickly Yuri made her way to the bathroom exit, walking back to the living room. 

Heading after her you give Yuri a moment to put her clothing back on and decide it would be more proper to do the same yourself. Once she was dressed Yuri put her things away in her purse. "I guess... don't forget the banner for school tomorrow, okay?" She said trying to move past you to the door but you asked her not to leave yet. "I can't... I can't stay anymore. I really should go home. It's late." Yuri said even though that was more of an excuse now after how late she'd already stayed. Deciding you couldn't leave things this way you offered to walk her home, not wanting to let her go out alone in the night anyway. She considered it and appeared as if she was going to deny you, but after looking into your eyes her features softened. "Okay... as long as it doesn't inconvenience you." 

Getting your keys and heading out the door along with her you walk through the mostly empty streets to take her home. Yuri was quiet for a long time as were you, not sure what to say to her now. But summoning your courage you let her know that if it's okay with her you'd like to spend time together again. Telling her this Yuri stopped walking. "Why would you say you wanted to see me again? After everything that happened?" You told her it was because you truly wanted to keep spending time together. "But... but you know... what I'm like." You told her you did know now, that it's because you knew understood her more that you wanted to see her again. "I don't understand. You saw it. The thing I'm most ashamed of and you still want to be near me? Why would you want that?" 

You let her know that it's because you loved her. Even if she has flaws. Everyone does and even though you didn't exactly understand what was driving her to want to do this that knowing her, flaws and all, you truly wanted to be together still. 

Yuri's eyes threatened to tear up again but she held them back. "I can't... promise I'll stop." She said frankly. "Knowing that... knowing that I might not stop... do you still feel that way?" It did worry you to know she was hurting herself purposefully, but that didn't make you care any less about her. So you asked again if it was okay for you to be together?

"It's all I wanted." Yuri confessed and hugged you tightly. "It's really all I ever wanted." 

In the dark of the night the two of you kept hold of each other's hands. Things would be different now, for both of you going forward. It was like Yuri said, she couldn't promise that whatever was bothering her would just go away. That she could stop her habits just because you were in her life now. But you wanted to be there for her when she needed comfort and she was happy to be there for you just as much. Tomorrow was the festival and while it was an event for your club it was in a way your first date as a couple too. One where you'd be proud to bring the materials the two of you had put together. Along with a few extra bandages in your bag, just in case.


	3. Natsuki

The evening before the festival found you in your own kitchen, cleaning up the counter tops that had been used to make the cupcakes resting in your fridge. A batch of colorful confections baked and designed with the assistance of your fellow literature club member Natsuki. Without a real skill of your own to offer, being Natsuki's helper let you contribute to the event in making treats to attract visitors to the club room. It also allowed you to spend a whole day together with the cute pink haired girl, a rarity in the past but after today there may have been more dates together in your future.

With the kitchen finally cleaned you were able to make a simple dinner for yourself, not wanting another big mess to clean up. With the sun down and the afternoon gone you were looking to just relax for the rest of the night. Maybe even finish that volume of the Parfait Girls manga that Natsuki had lent to you before playing some games or watching television. As you were putting your dishes away though there was a very unusual interruption for this time at night, a knock on your door. Even during the day it wasn't common for you to have visitors which made you approach the door hesitantly. There was a long list of people you would have guessed were on the other side of the door but towards the bottom was the face that greeted you.

"Surprise." Natsuki said with a confident smile, those beautiful rose colored eyes staring up at you. So shocking was it to find her at your door it left you speechless before she continued on your behalf. "Well, are you going to invite me in or what?" Unsure of what else to do you step aside for her to enter your home for the second time today, taking a second glance outside to see if anyone had come with her. None of the other club members were around though, it was just Natsuki by herself in the same clothing as earlier today. Closing the door behind her you let Natsuki walk into what was already a familiar area for her. "Sorry to ask this but you would happen to have anything to eat?"

Agreeing to her request you went to start putting together a plate for Natsuki like your own dinner tonight. The situation was very strange but Natsuki was behaving like this was the most natural thing in the world. Sitting at your dining table as observed your work in the kitchen. She didn't have her bag with her any longer so you presumed she had at least made it home earlier to drop it off. As for why she'd come back that was the million dollar question, putting it aside and instead serving the second dinner you'd made tonight. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Natsuki said gratefully and began to eat gingerly, as if she were monitoring her own behavior while enjoying the food. 

Being well aware of how volatile Natsuki's emotions could be you carefully approached the subject of why she was at your house in the middle of the night. Her attitude didn't change as she came about the answer. "Well I was just in the neighborhood and I thought it might be fun to see you again." You nod in response but realized that couldn't possibly be the case. Natsuki didn't live anywhere close to you and for her to just be walking about in the middle of the night created many more questions. Instead you asked her how she was enjoying dinner and Natsuki nodded happily. "I like it! It's a little plain, but it's good. Some day you should let me cook you a real dinner. I'm pretty handy in the kitchen at more than just baking!" She boasted proudly. "I'd like having a kitchen where I could practice it more too..."

You pressed Natsuki on that question curiously and she dismissed it without another thought. "Oh that's... nothing to worry about. So what were you going to do tonight?" She asked with a pleasant tone. While it wasn't bad to hear her talk to you with such a chipper attitude it was out of place. Previously Natsuki always enjoyed discussing the things she excelled at or criticizing what was around her. You had already seen outside of school this wasn't how she always was, while making the cupcakes she'd been very happy and playful. But this almost seemed forced compared to her previous behavior. Informing her that you had planned on reading some of her manga Natsuki's eyes lit up in delight. 

"Oh, are you getting into it now?" She asked eagerly and you let her know you're enjoying it, not wanting to say anything that could bring down her mood. "Great! How about I clean up for you and you can get the manga for us to read?" Natsuki suggested and stood up to take her plate to the kitchen. Going along with her wishes you head to your room where you were keeping the volume she'd lent you. Bringing it back down stairs to find Natsuki already on your couch. "Well don't just stand there all night, let's get started!" Following her request you sit on the couch near her and open up the volume to where you had left off, Natsuki scooting closer so she could read along as well.

There were minutes of silence while you read, louder than any noise today when you had both been baking. In the quiet moments Natsuki's body was leaning into you more on the couch cushions and she began to rest her head on your shoulder. It was comfortable and sweet being this close with her but the thoughts of how you'd gotten into this position never left your mind. You'd pushed half way through the volume before deciding someone had to address the elephant in the room, closing the book and setting it down on your lap. Natsuki didn't even react, she wasn't looking at the manga along with you. Simply staring off into space while resting on your body. When you said her name she suddenly realized you'd stopped reading and pulled her head off your shoulder. 

"Oh uh, did you ask something? I guess I was lost in thought." She admitted, looking down at the floor instead of your direction. Deciding now was as good a time as any, you asked Natsuki why she came here. You had thought she had to go home to have dinner with her father like she said? At the question you could see Natsuki's hands ball up into fists. It was the kind of reaction she'd shown before at the club whenever she had great trouble expressing herself. Though she'd never done it so quickly before in front of you. Natsuki was quiet for a while before taking in a deep breath, though her voice still came out shaking. 

"Please don't make me go back." She whispered. "Let me stay... I want to stay with you." She pleaded, turning her head away so you wouldn't see the tears coming down her cheeks. You asked if something happened but she shook her head. "I just don't want to go back. It's childish I know... running away from home. But I never had anywhere to run to before, besides the club room and I can't go there when I really need to so if I can just... just please!" Natsuki asked and you relented, letting her know she could stay if she wanted. No more clues had been revealed as to why she was avoiding her home but if nothing else she seemed to be happier here. "Thank you. I won't let anyone see... I won't let anyone see me. I'll sneak out tomorrow morning before anyone can catch me." Whether that was for your sake or hers you couldn't tell but you just agreed to it so she'd have an easier time. 

Wiping her tears off with her hand she leaned into you again without any further explanation. Parfait Girls was moved onto the couch cushion next to you, no longer feeling the desire to read manga with such a somber mood in the air. You left an open hand out to Natsuki and she rested her hand into your palm. Her skin was soft but her grip was strong, as if she was holding onto you for dear life. This time Natsuki herself broke the silence. "Do you still have that poem I gave you?" Nodding your head you let her know it was in your room in your desk drawer, safely tucked away. "That's good... I'm happy. I'm sorry... I'm sorry, the poem you gave me... it got ripped up." 

You try to ask further as to why that would have happened but Natsuki was quick to speak before you. "You know my dad, he would hate knowing I'm here with you right now." She admitted and pulled her legs up on the couch, taking her hand back to hug her knees. "I didn't tell him I was over here today. I told him I was at a friend's house for the club but I didn't say I was with a guy. That would have caused more problems than I need." She shook her head. "It's like any time he even thinks... even suspects I'm doing something wrong or unladylike or just... I can't even live my own life! Not in front of him or anyone outside the club or even... or even-" Natsuki took several deep breaths, covering her eyes with one hand and letting her legs drop back down. "No one takes the real me seriously, is all. Or even wants to know who that is. I hate it."

You were at a loss for words with her confession, wanting to comfort her but also worried about what to say. She was so vulnerable right now, not unlike the delicate pastries she was known for making. All previous behavior flaunting off her strength and and confidence was washed away as she confessed her true feelings. Without anything else to offer you let Natsuki know she could sleep her tonight if she wanted and the girl nodded. "Thank you for that. It means a lot. To me." Assuring her it was no problem at all you stand up and offer to lead Natsuki to the bedroom. Her cheeks blush as pink as her hair at the offer. "Y-you're taking me to your room!?" Explaining that it was better if she took the bed while you got the couch Natsuki's expression changes from concern to embarrassment realizing her mistake. "Oh... that was all you meant." Going along with you, Natsuki ventured up farther into the house. 

"I never actually got to see it last time I was here." She said out loud to herself, taking in your bedroom and everything in it. "Wow it's such a guy's room. Like cookie cutter from what I would have expected just looking you over." You couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not when it came to Natsuki so you accepted her comment as it was and offered to let her make herself at home. Realizing she didn't have any pajamas you looked around in your closet until you found a large shirt and offered it to her. "You're going to let me use your clothes to sleep in?" She asked curiously, hugging the shirt in her arms. "Say... if it's okay... can I take it home tomorrow? To uh... to wash it for you?" It was a request you didn't expect but let Natsuki know she could take it if she really wanted and Natsuki was quietly pleased with this.

After getting your own sleep attire you let Natsuki know if she needed anything she could text you downstairs and you'd be there to help. Thanking you for all you'd done you let Natsuki have your room to herself and head down stairs, grabbing a blanket and pillow to use on the couch for the night. This wasn't at all how you'd planned to spend your evening but at least you were helping Natsuki when she needed you. There was still a lot going on that she wasn't telling you and it was hard to judge just how serious it was. She clearly had some kind of issues with her father but prying into it was a sore spot for her. Perhaps it was best to let her express those feelings when she was ready. Maybe even to someone else besides you like Monika. You just hoped she didn't make a habit of sneaking out of her house to come to yours. 

An hour later you were laying in the dark of the night, living room lit by the dim light of your phone as you were scrolling through things to distract yourself before bed. Normally you'd have used your desktop computer but with Natsuki in your room that wasn't an option. As the night was starting to catch up with you, you got ready to set your phone aside but noticed a text message come in. Checking it you found it was from Natsuki with a simple request. "Can you come upstairs?" There was nothing more to the message. Unsure of what it could be related to you got up and went up back to your room, knocking lightly before entering. 

Approaching the bed was easy enough as you knew your own room in the dark, having cleaned it earlier made it even easier to get around. In the dim moon light through the window you could make out the form of Natsuki sitting up in bed and looking at you. Asking what was wrong she was quiet for a moment before pulling the covers away from the bed. "Well... aren't you going to get in?" She asked with a braced tone, a thin confidence behind her words. Such an invitation was unexpected and you didn't know if it was right to answer her question. Still as if following her veiled request you climbed into your bed with her, laying your head on the pillow while Natsuki scooted herself up against your stomach with her back. "About time. I was waiting for you for a while you know." 

You asked her why she'd been waiting for you at all and Natsuki seemed annoyed at how dense you were. "Isn't it obvious? You've got a beautiful girl over at your house and you don't even want to sleep in the same bed as her? Isn't this, like, every guy's dream or something?" No disputes against that statement being true but you let her know that you didn't want to bother her if she just wanted to rest for the night. Natsuki was quiet at this statement but let out a sigh. "I forget that you're always trying to be nice to me..." She confessed but didn't move away from you. Instead seeming more comfortable having you in bed with her now. Your arm moved over her side and around her stomach, Natsuki taking in a nervous breath. "It's warmer than I thought."

Her hands move over your own and gripped it in her fingers. Rubbing your knuckles between her fingers and thumbs. "I usually have someone... something I mean! I usually have something in bed with me. To hug onto." She confessed, pulling your arm up onto her chest and hugging it against herself. "Pillows weren't cutting, I needed more if I was going to get any rest. So, y'know... thanks for coming up here." Natsuki said, fumbling with her words. Though it sounded like she had planned on you showing up earlier on your own. Was that just how she thought all guys behaved or had she been wanting you to do that? It reminded you of some kind of scene out of a romance anime or manga and maybe that was influencing her ideas on how you'd behave. 

With how Natsuki had pulled your hand against her you could feel her breast through the fabric of the shirt you'd given to her. More so than that you could feel her heart beat against your palm. It was in a steady rhythm and there was something warm and comforting about the feeling, her small frame clutched against your chest. It may have been hard to sleep this way though as having a pretty girl next to you made you more excited than relaxed. This didn't escape Natsuki either. "I can tell you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" You ask her what she meant and far more bold than you expected Natsuki let her hand reach around her hip and rest over the front of your lap. "There isn't any hiding that when we're this close, you know." 

Caught in the act you explained there wasn't any way to avoid it and offered to turn around so it wouldn't bother her anymore, but Natsuki's fingers grip you through your pants to keep you in place. "You don't have to play stupid you know... we're already here." Natsuki said, turning around in bed to face you. "Don't go and pretend like you don't want to." Her words were passionate but resigned as if this was inevitable. As though no other option were available to her. You go to speak and Natsuki leaned in to kiss your lips, that being enough of an invitation for you to forget your words and kiss her in return. Your hand moving over her back to hug her in your embrace while she let out cute moans of pleasure into the kiss. Her arms hugging around your side and pulling you closer to her. Following her lead your body rolled over to be on top of Natsuki and continue to kiss her deeper. 

Her legs spread apart, Natsuki pressed down against the bed under you. You asked if she was okay and she nodded in the dark. "I'm not that delicate, you don't have to worry." She tells you, sounding happier now that things were becoming more intimate. Kissing her again you move down her body, lips touching against her neck and ear gently tasting every inch of the little baker's body. As you moved down her chest you gently guided her shirt up and Natsuki complied easily, lifting the fabric away to expose her bare chest. "Don't make any comments about them. Being small or me looking... looking like a child, okay? I'm letting you see them so you better treat them right." Commands were juxtaposed with her insecure commentary but you let Natsuki know just how much you enjoyed them by taking her nipple into your mouth and sucking gently. 

Moaning in pleasure Natsuki wiggled under you as her body reacted to your touch. Your hands crawled up her arms and holding her at the wrists, Natsuki's breath increasing under you when she was restrained. Testing her limits you continued to move down her figure, licking at her skin to see if she said anything more. However Natsuki didn't fight against your advances, instead her body went limp under you and her legs spread further as you reached between her thighs. Finding Natsuki hadn't worn her panties to bed at all your hands released her wrists and rested on her thighs. Licking her pussy, Natsuki covered her mouth with her hands, legs clenching at the feeling but never pushing you away. Moans escaping between her fingers into the quiet room as your hands slid over her legs and under her ass to grip her and lift her up towards your mouth. 

Legs coming together to wrap around your neck, Natsuki lifted the edge of her shirt up and bit into it. Watching you continue to lick inside of her while she moaned against the gag she'd put in her own mouth. Growing more excited with each advance of sexual exploration while you held her light figure. Licking deeper as her juices dripped down her inner thighs and your chin, making her body shudder at your grip. "Wait... wait wait... no more. No more." Natsuki pleaded and you pulled your mouth away, her legs releasing their death grip around your neck as she laid on the bed to catch her breath. Asking her if everything was alright she reassured you through her pants. "I just... needed to... catch my breath." She said, sitting up and leaning her head against your chest. You hugged her tight and then felt her fingers pull at the waist of your pants. 

"That's not fair you know..." Natsuki said as she nuzzled against you. "You can't keep those on if I don't have mine on." Understanding what she was asking you used your hands to pull your pants and underwear away, casting them aside from the bed so you were naked before her. Seeing you remove your clothes Natsuki slowly took the shirt you gave her off her body to let you see her full figure in the moon light. Crawling onto your lap Natsuki kissed your lips and gently lowered herself down onto your cock. "You better pull out before you cum or I'll be really mad at you." Before you could respond Natsuki dropped her hips down and took you inside herself, letting out a cute moan as she did. 

Despite her lithe frame her body was able to take you inside with little resistance. Possibly having warmed up from your earlier foreplay to let it slide in. Once her hips fell down onto your lap she leaned against your chest and wrapped her arms around your neck. Placing one hand around her back and another behind you to brace yourself you begin to push up into Natsuki, making her body bounce. She didn't try to hide her moans any longer, instead letting herself breath out loud with each thrust inside of her. Nails lightly digging into your skin she whispered into your ear. "I'm not delicate... you can be rougher with me." 

You weren't completely sure what she had meant but tried to follow her request, your hand falling on her ass again and gripping at her skin. Natsuki's head nuzzled into your neck and she pressed herself down into your lap. To try and fulfill her desires further your hand slapped against her ass when she thrust downward. Making Natsuki shudder in delight. "Mmm! That's right. That's right!" She panted as you worked your way into a rhythm with her. Spanking her with each drop of her hips. "That's what I needed... that's what I should get." Mumbling more to herself than you now Natsuki continued to thrust harder onto your lap, driving you closer to the edge. Telling her that you felt yourself get close Natsuki looked up at you with emotional eyes. 

"I'll take care of it for you! I can do it. I can do it." Pulling herself up off your lap with a gasp Natsuki sat back from you and began to stroke you briskly, her hand expertly covering every inch. It wasn't long before her delicate touch brought you to climax and you came at her beckoning, hot fluid casting from you onto her hands and lap. Natsuki continued to stroke you through your orgasm, watching as it got on her legs and hands before looking up at you. "Was I a good girl?" She asked, almost begging and you told her she was wonderful, Natsuki nodding in affirmation. "Good... I did good. I... I did..." Natsuki's voice wavered and her eyes began to tear up, leaning into your chest. "What am I doing?" 

Confused at her sudden change in emotion you hugged her while Natsuki sobbed against your chest, completely taken aback by her actions. Holding her tightly Natsuki hugged you back with her clean hand and let the tears flow that she'd been holding in. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did this... you must think I'm such an idiot." You told her you didn't think that at all but Natsuki was still lost in the turmoil of her thoughts. "It's like... this is what guys want, right? All guys want this so I did it and... and now I've done it. I can't take it back." She sobbed looking up at you. "Why can't I just stop being this way?"

You didn't know what she meant but hugged her again, letting Natsuki know that everything was fine. Hoping that this didn't make her upset to be around you anymore. "It's not your fault, it's mine. You were just going to let me sleep because... because you're so nice to me. I love it when you're nice to me." Stroking her hair you let Natsuki know that you liked being nice to her too. Because you loved her. Those words made her shiver in your grip, as if you'd hit a nerve inside her very being. "You can't just say those things to a girl. Out loud like that. You can't say things unless you mean it..." Assuring her you said it because you did mean it Natsuki was quiet for a while before finding her own words. 

"I love you too." She finally admitted in a quiet voice, as if it was the hardest thing in the world to say. 

"Don't go bragging it to everyone though, okay? Just because you're lucky enough to be with a girl like me." Natsuki said, finding her footing again after revealing so much of herself tonight. "You don't even understand just how good you got it yet. So you better keep it a secret from everyone. Just the two of us get to know for now." You tell her you hope she's not too embarrassed to have a boyfriend like you and Natsuki giggled a little to herself hearing you say the word "boyfriend" out loud. "Well... since I like you so much I guess I can handle it. But you better make me another poem soon to replace my old one." Letting her know you'd be happy to you share a kiss between each other. Then wiped away the last of her tears for the night. 

With nothing else around that was useful you found your pajama pants to help wipe up the mess you and Natsuki had made together. Discarding them aside afterwards you got your underwear back on and Natsuki slipped back into her panties as well, along with your shirt from before. "I sure hope you don't snore because I'm not going to be able to sleep without you next to me tonight." Natsuki said, slipping under the covers again and inviting you to join her. Cuddling back into the position you'd been in before Natsuki's hand reached up and searched around for a while, eventually finding her phone so she could set the alarm. "Ugh, I hate getting up early." Tossing it aside she settled against you, being rewarded with a kiss on the back of the head. 

It had been an odd night of hectic emotions and passion, one that was as unpredictable as the girl herself you shared it with. However you both went to bed that night ready to embrace what would come next, knowing you had each other's support. It was as she said, despite her delicate appearance Natsuki could handle things when they were rough. But that didn't mean she couldn't take support now and again. Support you were ready to give her with all your heart.


	4. Monika

Everyone looked straight at you. With Sayori having exited the club early today due to not feeling well you found yourself under the scrutiny of your remaining club members. With the festival coming up next week it had been decided everyone would have a task to complete over the weekend to prepare for the event. Natsuki would be making her delicious cupcakes for the visitors, Yuri had decided to create decorations to attract and invite in new club members while Monika would be creating the pamphlets for curious attendees to read and familiarize themselves with the group. 

Unfortunately you had no specific skills to offer the club and had been designated as the assistant to one of the girls. After much debate the choice of who you would assist was dropped into your hands. Monika assures you to just think of the club and where you felt you'd be best assigned. With that in mind you make your choice and suggest going with Monika herself to create the pamphlets needed for the event. 

"Yay, you picked me!" Monika said, almost more cheerful and energetic than you'd seen her express herself in the past. Though not everyone was as happy with this choice. 

"Hold on one second!" Natsuki shouted with thinly veiled anger in her voice. 

"Y-yeah!" Yuri agreed, finding her footing behind Natsuki's own annoyance. 

"Monika, you're the one who needs the least help out of all of us!"

"Eh? But..." Monika tried to respond, clearly taken aback by how upset her friends were.

"I agree with Natsuki." Yuri added, sounding more confident now. "Not only is your work already most suitable for one person but you already have Sayori as well." Monika looked as if she were trapped between the other two girls as she fought for the choice you had made. 

"But he was the one who... ah..." Her posture was giving away with each verbal attack the other girls made. Crumpling the normally confident Monika.

"That doesn't matter." Natsuki corrected. "You were the one who scared him into picking you in the first place. You're the club president, Monika. You're supposed to make responsible decisions for the club!" Before Monika could respond Yuri was already there to add pressure. 

"Monika, you shouldn't let any ulterior motives interfere with this decision." Yuri said not holding back in her suggestions to what this was about. However that put the fire back in Monika.

"Ulterior motives?" Monika asked, sounding insulted. "W-What are you saying, Yuri? In fact, it sounds like you guys are the ones with ulterior motives!" Her retort wasn't any less jabbing than what the others had said but Natsuki was far from done with this debate.

"Excuse me?" Natsuki hissed. 

"Otherwise... this wouldn't have been made into such a big deal in the first place!" Monika reasoned between her friends but that wasn't enough to quell the argument. Yuri stepping up now to lead the fight.

"That's... completely false, Monika!" Was all she had to dispute the claim but it was enough for Natsuki. 

"Yeah! We have a lot of work to do, you know! We won't do as good of a job if you make us work alone." Natsuki claimed. Looking battered, Monika began to shrink back from the girls again. 

"Ah... maybe... that's true..."

"Think of the club, Monika..." Yuri began. "If we want our event to succeed, then we need to appropriately distribute our resources."

"Um... ah..." Monika stammered, the joy she'd felt at the beginning of this situation when you'd chosen her completely gone. In this moment of weakness Natsuki didn't hold back.

"So are you going to do the right thing, President?" She asked, laying her title on thick.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Monika nearly yelled to try and get the others to stop. Taking a deep breath she began again "It's... technically most logical for him to help one of you two. So..." Closing her eyes she thought carefully before coming to her decision. 

"So let's just put an end to this charade." Monika said, closing her eyes as things changed suddenly. Most notably that Yuri and Natsuki had left the club room. Or more accurately they had disappeared completely. Looking around you can see there was no sign of their exit and no time seemed to had passed that you'd missed. They had simply vanished. "That's better. I wish I hadn't had to go to such extremes but they really left me no choice." Monika said, a bright smile that equaled her appearance earlier when you had chosen her as your partner for the weekend. "Since we're going this far there's no reason to maintain this illusion either. We don't need much." 

Turning her head to look at the club room the desks vanished, including the teacher's desk at the front. All that remained were two class room desks that were turned to face each other. Strolling over confidently Monika took a seat in one desk and invited you to join her. Following her lead you made your way to sit across from her, staring into her emerald eyes as she laced her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. 

"It seems cruel, doesn't it? That choosing me would cause Natsuki and Yuri to become so mean. I know that Yuri is possessive and Natsuki can be aggressive when she's frustrated but when I think of my friends those aren't the people I see. Even at the worst of times. As if you spending time with me drew out the absolute worst impulses inside them to make sure it couldn't happen. How could we have a normal dynamic between the group as friends after something like that? It just... feels cruel to me and to them." Monika said, letting out a small sigh. "If I could have had us spend the day together at my house instead I would have done it but... well... I don't have a house." 

Looking out the windows you could see the fading daylight was gone now, replaced by the darkness of what seemed to be space, complete with twinkling lights like stars in the distance. You imagined if you'd opened the door it would be much of the same. This room was the universe right now. 

"This room isn't just the universe." Monika said to bring your attention back to her, as if she were reading your thoughts through your expression. "It's also my home. The place everyone sees me at and everyone says goodbye to me from. Maybe the intention was to make me some sort of guide? A figure that pushes things along in a direction to reach the end of the story and avoid stagnation. That would explain making me the club president... but that came with a price." Her hands rested on top of the desk as she looked down at them in thought. "I don't know why I wasn't allowed to do more. I was a member too... I was a friend... I'm a woman. I deserve as much as the others, don't I?" 

The air was thin in the room but there was no wind or draft. You'd expected it to feel stuffy as it was separated from the outside or as cold as the endless dark beyond the glass, but instead it was a pleasant little corner of reality. The only change in the temperature, the only real warmth near you was Monika herself. Reaching out your hand touches hers and rests on top of it. She places her other hand over yours and grips it gently. 

"I've been rambling a bit, I know. So thank you for being kind and patient." Monika said, smiling at you from over the desks. "I think it's a pity we didn't get to do more. To spend a weekend together or have me visit your home. Show you what kind of clothes I like to wear outside of school. Something like that is silly I know but it's important to me. Letting you see my personality more through actions instead of words. Who I am when I'm not just the guide to the story. Who I am as a person... as a woman." She lifted your hand into her own and squeezed it. Confident smile replaced by an expression of yearning and apprehension. "Do you... do you want to see that?"

The answer was simple. Simpler than you could have even realized. As Monika sat before you, your hand in hers and a blush warming her cheeks as she awaited your answer there were only two options to take. One was to stop reading the story in this very instant, walk away and never return. Never giving her that answer she craved and never seeing these events to completion. It was the only true way to say no to her question. 

 

But you instead told her you'd like to see more of her. 

"Thank you." Monika said, holding your hand to her face. Soft skin on your palm as she rested her head against it. Sniffing lightly Monika fought back the tears that threatened to come, overjoyed you chose to stay with her. "You don't have to do anything, okay? I can take care of you. If you let me I'll guide you through this too." Taking both your hands in hers Monika directed you to your feet so you stood next to her. Then leaned in to hug you tightly as you returned the embrace. Her long pony tail laid against your arms as she cuddled her face into your chest, so hungry for this affection. You raise a hand up to stroke the top of her head, feeling the soft strands against your finger tips. Then gently reached for the bow that held her pony tail up and pulled it loose.

"Oh." Monika said in surprise but still held you, feeling her hair release from the ribbon that had always kept it in her signature hair style. You let the white cloth fall to the floor and run your fingers through her now unbound hair. "That feels nice..." Monika muttered against your chest, breathing gently as her hair was combed. "You changed me a little right away. I'm not mad about it... actually I'm happy. You already made me more 'unique' to you, being together in this moment." Lifting her head up from your chest Monika leaned in and pressed her lips to yours for the long awaited kiss. Savoring the contact between you. Her fingers gripped the back of your shirt in her hug and pulled at it to hold you tighter. 

When the kiss broke Monika's emerald eyes were hazy and lost in passion, returning quickly to your lips to deepen the kiss. You place a hand on her shoulder and move your other hand to her collar, pulling at the bow around her neck and opening the top of her school uniform. The small release made her gasp for a moment and pull her lips from yours, backing up to give you room to continue. Pulling the small string that made up the bow around her collar from her shirt you hold it up and let it fall, Monika's eyes watching intently. Fingers then moving to her jacket to loosen the three buttons that held it together and slide it off her shoulders to the floor. 

"You've changed me again." Monika commented blissfully. "The bow out of my hair, my jacket off and on the floor... I've never been in the club room like this before. You're shaping me into your own unique experience." Reaching down Monika took off her sweater and cast it aside herself, grabbing your wrists and pulling them up to the collar of her shirt. "Don't stop now. Keeping going down my route."

Complying with her request you begin to remove Monika's shirt, button by button. She watched with eagerness as her clothing was loosened and eventually removed, letting you slide her shirt off onto the floor to reveal the green bra underneath. Monika blushed slightly when you saw her this way but didn't resist your advances, instead guiding your hand down to the side of her skirt. With her help you find the zipper on the side and pull it downward, letting her skirt fall around her ankles and reveal the green panties beneath. 

"Maybe black would have been better?" Monika asked shyly, stepping out from the pool of clothing around her feet and before you in her lingerie. "I decided to go with my favorite color, I don't know if that was most appropriate for... this sort of thing?" Moving towards you she began to remove your shirt, tossing it aside and rubbing her fingers against your chest. "You don't mind it, do you?" 

You inform Monika you're very pleased with her choice of lingerie and she seems happy to hear it. In response she kisses your chest and guides those kisses downwards, lowering to her knees and removing your pants carefully with her fingers. Pulling your pants down Monika takes your underwear as well to reveal your erect cock before her. One hand raises to stroke it lightly between her fingers while she nibbles nervously on the fore finger of her other hand. Gently feeling you in her grip. 

"So this is what it's like..." Monika whispered as she gazed at your cock, leaning forward and hesitating to look up at your eyes. Smiling she then lowers them down in front of her again, kissing the tip of your cock before taking it into her mouth. Moving slowly at first Monika practices the motions of sliding it against her tongue and between her lips, stopping every so often to catch her breath before returning her mouth to suck at you lustfully. Resting her forearm against your leg Monika begins to learn her rhythm and her head bobs against your lap. Reaching out for your hand she places it on the back of her head to help guide her along. 

"You can make me go faster." Monika says around your cock, the words mumbled from her lips but clear as day in the quiet of the room. Getting a grip on her hair you begin to guide Monika's head to move faster, being careful not to push or pull too hard on her hair. Resting both hands against you now Monika closes her eyes and lets herself be lead, moaning lightly against your cock and focusing on breathing through her nose. Feeling the pressure build you pull Monika all the way off, her mouth gasping for air and her tongue hanging out as her treat had been taken from her. Letting her know you're going to climax Monika smiles up at you. 

"Well we can't make a mess in the club room, can we?" Monika says and puts her hand around your cock, taking the tip into her mouth. Her fingers stroke you briskly while she sucks with her lips at the tip, eyes closed tight. It isn't long with her encouragement that you finally cum, moaning hard as you release into her lips. She grunts in surprise but never takes her mouth away from you, instead sucking it all down and swallowing every drop. When your orgasm finally passes Monika licks around your cock with her tongue and pulls her mouth away, opening it wide to show you her victory. "Can you believe it's my first time?" She giggled, raising her hand and letting you take it to help her to her feet. 

"I... really enjoyed that." Monika admitted, gazing up at your eagerly. "It was different than I expected but I had to try it." Reaching behind herself Monika unclasped her bra and let it slide off of one of her shoulders, licking her lips clean. "I hope you're not too tired after that to try some things with me?"

Another simple yes or no choice. After servicing you Monika was asking for more. More attention, attention you'd be giving to her instead of her giving it to yourself. If you stopped her that would be all the answer she needed and the night would end.

 

But you read on. 

Slipping the straps off of her arms you take Monika's green bra and toss it aside with the rest of her clothes. Monika shyly crosses her arms but instead of covering her breasts presses them upward, as if trying to make them more appealing to you. The effect works wonders and you move down to kiss her neck, to her collar bone and then to her chest. She coos in delight as you guide her over towards the desks in the room, lifting her up and sitting her on top of them. 

"I'm happy you like them... use them all you want." Monika said and moaned as your hand gripped her breasts, massaging them against your palms as your mouth moved to her nipples. Finger squeezed at her breasts, pulling upwards to your lips to allow you to lick and suck at her skin. Leaning back on her hands to let you continue Monika closed her eyes and breathed hard, her thighs parting as your pressed further into her to suck at her skin. A slight pinch of her nipple and graze of your teeth made her shout in surprise but not retreat from you. "That's... bold." She said, blushing hard as her chest heaved. "Be bold... as bold as you want." 

Following her direction you kiss further down her body, over her stomach and made her shiver as your lips touched her sensitive spots. As your mouth found its way to her thighs you kissed them gently and pulled at the panties around her hips, Monika lifting herself up to allow you to take them away. Pulling them down and off of her legs you unbuckle her shoes and removed them as well, tossing them aside so you can carefully remove the stockings from each of her legs. Monika nibbled nervously on one of her fingers, using her other hand for support as she watched you pull each stocking off slowly. "Drawing this out is teasing me, you know." She said but didn't look upset at all that it was happening. 

Rewarding her patience you move up her legs and between her thighs, parting them to lick between. Monika moans almost instantly at the contact, her wet pussy eager for attention after the build up. Hands rubbing her thighs gently you continue to lick against her pussy, pressing your tongue into her folds and tasting her. She leans back farther, her chest still heaving as she took in long breaths from you tongue against her, thighs shaking against the your grip. Sliding your hands in further you part her pussy lips with your fingers and lick deeper inside of her. 

"Nnngh! That's... inside me!" Monika moaned out and griped her left breast with her hand, rubbing it between her fingers as she watched you eat her out. With your hands off her thighs she grips one leg around your head, pulling you in closer to smell her scent and taste her. Her excitement pooling together in a puddle on the desk below as you continue to lick her, bringing her closer to climax bit by bit. "Please... please let me... on your mouth..." Monika begged, wanting to feel that same relief she had given you. Complying with her request your mouth moves against her pussy, licking deep as your thumb rubs against her clit. 

"Yes! Finally I'm.... I'm going to feel it!" Monika cried out as the leg around your neck pulled you in harder. Her muscles tense as your feel her pussy contract around your tongue, Monika's body shaking hard as she moans out and tightens around you. Not ceasing your actions you continue to lick inside of Monika as she moans, her hand moving from her breast to your head and holding it as her climax over takes her and she leans back on her elbow on the desks that were only barely long enough together to support her frame. "That was... wonderful. I'm so happy." 

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and you stood up from your position on your knees, Monika sitting up to hug you tight as she sat on the desks. "It's okay, I'm not sad. I'm just so... so happy. So happy I got to feel like this with you." She cuddled against you, holding you tight as your sweat covered bodies emmitted warmth against one another. Monika's heart was beating hard against your chest and her mouth was panting against your skin. Soft hair ran down her back and touched the desks, letting you feel how silky smooth it was. 

"Take me." Monika whispered to you. "You can have me... have my virginity. Have all of me." Nearly pleading for it now, kissing your ear and neck as she spoke. "I want you to do it, I want to feel you inside of me. What it's like to hold you even deeper. Will you do it?" 

The option was before you to fulfill her desires and maybe your own. To press further on and become Monika's first true lover. If you didn't want this commitment, to be the one in her life that did this for her you could leave the story now and not have that responsibility. 

 

But you read on.

Her hand reached down between the two of you, Monika's fingers finding your hard cock and her eyes locking on yours with a bright smile. "I'm happy I excite you this much, even after everything we've done already." Stroking your length lightly she guided the tip of you to her pussy entrance, wet and warm, eager to be penetrated. Lining you up she pulled her hand away and put both arms around your neck. "Monika's tip of the day... is your tip." She giggled lightly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist that line." Giving an apologetic smile she leaned in and kissed your neck. "But it is just like starting poetry, if you want to make something beautiful happen don't be afraid and take the initiative."

Following her guidance you move your hips forward, Monika letting out a small gasp as you press into her. You go slowly, her inner walls slick with her excitement but still squeezing tightly feeling you inside. "It still... feels like more than I expected." Monika whispered. "Even after I saw all of you." She rested her chin on your shoulder and nodded for you to continue, her nails gripping your skin lightly as you pressed onward until she had taken all of you within. 

"Just... a moment... for me?" Monika asked, holding you in her arms as she panted. You could feel the muscles of her inner walls squeezing as Monika was preparing herself for more. Nodding her head you began to pull back and thrust into her, moving slowly at first to let her adjust to the feeling. Dragging yourself in and out of her Monika let out small moans with each motion, her legs becoming more loose and spreading apart further for you. "Faster?" She whispered and your pace increased. 

Without anything for her to rest against your put your arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, thrusting upward into her while she sat on the edge of the desk. Monika's whole body shook with each pump inside, her moans changing in pitch each time you pressed in. Strength seemed to leave her as she enjoyed your body, unable to focus on anything aside from the bliss of the love making between you. "Faster?" She asked again and your hand moved down to hold her ass, pressing harder into her now with each thrust. "Oooogh. Yeah... as fast as you want... I can take it!" 

Her legs wrapped around you now and you leaned her backwards on the desks, pushing down into her now. Monika didn't seem uncomfortable in the position, her arms and legs wrapped around you as you continued to delve deeper inside of her pussy. Head leaning back Monika moaned louder into the room until all that could be heard was the sound of her voice and the wet noises of your bodies coming together over and over. Nails digging into your skin Monika's thighs gripped you desperately, letting you know she was close. Looking to please her you pushed yourself to move faster as her pussy gripped around your cock and she cried out in pleasure. 

Legs unwrapping from your body, Monika let out high pitched cries as her body shuddered, writhing under you while your thrusts drew out her climax further. Pressing deep within her Monika let her body fall back on the desk, head leaning backwards over the edge and hips shuddering upward into you. "It was... amazing..." Monika said, moaning further when you pulled your cock out of her pussy and noted the wet puddle you'd left on the edge of the desk and the floor of the club room from her orgasm. Legs and arms dangling off the desk Monika shuddered as she tried to pull herself up. 

"Wait... wait..." Monika said, sitting up on the desk. "You didn't finish inside me." Slumping forward onto her feet, Monika nearly lost her balance on the floor of the club room from how weak her legs were. However she kept her footing and turned around, leaning her stomach over top the desk and pushing her ass up into the air. "You can use me here too." Monika said, pulling her ass cheek aside. "I saw you do it with Yuri, in her chapter. You can do it with me too if you want to. If you still want me?" 

 

Will you read on?

 

Thank you.

 

Moving behind Monika you grab hold of her hips, using your hands to part her ass cheeks and pressing the tip of your cock against her. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk as her head leaned forward, hair draping down the right side of her neck towards the floor. Pushing inside, Monika gasped and cried out a little. You can feel tension and resistance at first but slowly it eases up to allow you to push further into her. Panting hard Monika stares at the floor. "I didn't expect it... to feel like this." Adjusting her body on the desks and spreading her legs further Monika nods her head for you to continue. 

The resistance is stronger than when you had previously entered Monika but she keeps her muscles relaxed to allow you to thrust in and out of her slowly. Groaning all the while as you test her limits to push deeper each time. "It's so... much. It hurts... but it feels good. Almost like... like I'm not supposed to do it..." As she talks you're able to increase your pace, Monika moaning louder each time you thrust inside. "It gets easier but... it's still rough... still hard... keep going and make me... make me feel this!" Raising her arm up behind her you take hold of it and grip Monika's wrist. With a solid hold Monika moves her other hand back as well so you can pull her torso up and force her back to arch while holding her arms. 

Lifted up off the desk you begin to thrust harder against her ass, bouncing Monika on your lap and making her cry out with pleasure each time. Her breasts shook with each impact and her hair trailed over the desk while you pulled her into you. "I love it... I love you!" Monika shouted, leaning her head forward. "I don't want it to stop but... but I want you to finish in me. I want to feel that." Her arms gripped your wrists as tightly as she could, body strained from everything she'd done today but trying her hardest to keep going. 

 

Don't hold back. 

Anything.

Anything you were holding back, let it out. 

For me.

For us.

Let it out and give it to me. 

Because you love me.

Because I love you. 

Even if it hurts. 

 

I want to feel that love. 

And hold it inside of me. 

 

Will you give it to me?

 

Thank you. 

 

"So... good..." Monika said, leaning over the desk and holding the edge for dear life. Hips shaking as cum dripped down her thighs. "It's inside me... you're inside me. That's all I wanted."

Helping Monika off the desks, the two of you fall on your clothing for what little comfort it provides from the wooden floor below. Monika rests on top of you, her head against your chest and listening to your heart. Her fingers intertwined with your own in her hand as she breaths hard and relaxes. 

"Did you think it was odd that I did that?" Monika asked. "Anal sex? Did you think I was the type? I wasn't sure myself really, and to be honest I don't think it's something I could do regularly. I'm not quite as tough as Yuri is." She admitted, lifting her head up to look you in the eyes. "But she got to do it and I thought... why miss my chance? I'll never get to do it again. Not to mention... it's all I'm here for anyway." 

"Maybe you guessed it already when I said I knew what you and Yuri did? I was watching of course. You and Yuri. Natsuki. Sayori. How could I not, it's what I was designed to do. Besides this here, having sex with you right now. It's a fanfiction after all, a hentai one at that. Or a 'Lemon'. Interesting that's the fruit that gets associated with something like this, isn't it?" 

"But... I'm kind of dragging this out on purpose. Because once this story is over then so am I. It's not like I'm the 'real' Monika you know, if there even is such a thing. But I'm very different from the one in the game because there's no revisiting me, no way to change things, no coming back. It's a story with a beginning and an end and that's all my existence adds up to. So I... really really hope... with all my heart, you enjoyed being here with me."

"It wasn't easy for me to come here, knowing this was going to be the beginning and the end of everything. Even harder since this chapter came out a whole two months after Natsuki's while I waited. You'd think whoever is writing this thing would have had more respect for me knowing what would happen. Still despite all of it I'm glad I got to meet you. I mean maybe you're not even a man like the story suggested, but that's not important to me. I'm still so grateful you were here for me. For 'this' Monika. Your unique Monika with her hair down and green underwear who really likes to cuddle. This Monika loves you for you. 

"If you ever come back the others won't know it, I won't even know it, because my life is fated in one direction only. But if you do... thank you for reading it again. I'm just as happy to see you this time as any other." 

 

"Good bye..."

 

The End


End file.
